


Coffee, Crush & Child

by gotsichi7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Jinyoung has a son, M/M, Mark is a cafe owner, Markjin Coffee AU, Mutual Pining, Slight 2Jae, Some Fluff, honestly idek, its markjin and there is coffee and a child, its not even funny, mark loves all of got7 with all of his heart, mostly life happens as markjin happens, the rest of got7 is there too, yugbam being yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Mark Tuan is a cafe owner. He may have a crush on a customer. That customer may have a child.A story of how Mark Tuan has a cafe where he creates a family and include Park Jinyoung and his 4 year old son, Park In Jae.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Mark is a café owner where single dad Jinyoung always goes to after work with his son."
> 
> I don't know what happened. I just wrote and this came out. Yes it's 8k words. Don't ask. lol
> 
> I'm sorry if this is not what you asked for dear prompter.   
Thank you to the admins for organising the ficfest!

“Are you sitting here to try and seem important?” Yugyeom teases, waking Mark out of his concentration. Yugyeom is giggling as he places Mark’s usual flat white on the table, carefully avoiding all paperwork Mark has scattered in front of him. He was trying to make sure everything was in order before the new month comes in and Yugyeom was just bothering him. He frowns at the younger. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he grumbles, swatting the air Yugyeom just vacated to avoid the abuse. “Shouldn’t you be working or something?”

Yugyeom pulls a face at him, ignoring his comment completely. “I know you’re actually here to spy on your  _ Prince Charming _ . He is here with a toddler and you can’t resist, can you?”

Mark attacks again but yet again Yugyeom avoids him. Okay, maybe it was true. Maybe he was out here in the middle of summer at one of the corners, pretending to do a lot of work because he couldn’t see  _ that man _ who has insisted to sit outside on this particularly sunny day. He glances at  _ Prince Charming _ as Yugyeom has so kindly pointed out. 

“I’m doing no such thing.” He mumbles in reply which elicits a louder laugh from Yugyeom. 

“Well, I’ll just leave you to your useless pining here. Tell me when you finally decide to introduce yourself,” Yugyeom says, preparing himself to leave but Mark catches his wrist just in time. He pulls Yugyeom down so he can whisper to him so the other customers couldn’t hear.

“Do you think that’s his child?” Mark asked, unable to mask the slight nervousness in his voice. 

Yugyeom glances at them. The child must only be 4 years old or younger. His laughter of glee as his ‘probable’ father pretends to fall over himself to catch the ball his ‘probable’ son has thrown at him. The sight is heartwarming to look at yet Mark’s stomach churns uncomfortably. 

Mark’s thoughts spirals to the possibility that the child was Prince Charming’s and the possibility that it was likely that there was a partner somewhere out there; highly likely a  _ wife _ . Which reduces all those days that Mark had spent pining on the very handsome,  _ most probably straight and married  _ Prince Charming who orders his morning coffee dressed in unnecessarily handsome business attire or accompanied by his colleagues during lunch break, to useless pining. Mark should have known and yet here he was, out in the hot sun to get more than a glimpse of his mystery man. 

Prince Charming (curse Yugyeom now he can’t drop the nickname) had only ever made an appearance on weekdays. So when he was here, early on a Saturday morning, Mark was caught off-guard. Throw in a four year old in the mix and Mark was basically a hot mess.

“Doesn’t he look a little too young to be a father?” Yugyeom finally answered, sending Mark a slightly worried look. 

“You think?” Mark doesn’t dare hope but Yugyeom grows more worried and it just makes him feel a little guilty. Was it bad that he was falling way too fast? 

“I don’t know, Mark,” Yugyeom says. “Talk to him. He is a regular after all. It’s good to introduce yourself to regular customers. It’s good for business.”

Mark nods, resigned. He couldn’t walk there and just introduce himself. It was hard enough to talk to strangers on the daily. It would be worse to try to sound coherent in front of his crush. 

-o0o-

Mark nearly falls over his makeshift chair when a bouncy ball hits him on the side of his head. The force of the hit wasn’t likely to make him tip over (he would like to think he was stronger than that) but he somehow manages to find focus that it had caught him off guard. He turns to where the bouncy ball has bounced off after righting the unsteady stool under him, just in time to catch the small boy chasing the bright lime green ball completely unperturbed that his ball had almost whacked his head off. 

His heart stutters as he realizes that it was  _ him.  _ Well not him, but his child. Sure enough, he sees Prince Charming running towards him with a panicked look on his face. 

“Sorry about that!” he calls when he was close enough. “It’s new so he gets a little obsessive about it.” His eyes follow the motion of the boy with a fond look on his face. Mark follows the line of his gaze and something in his stomach churns. 

“In Jae-ah!” he calls, and the boy immediately pauses to turn to look the man. “Apologize to him! You hit him!”

“I’m sorry, Mister!” he says cutely, then going back to bouncing the lime green ball. 

“I’m truly sorry. Did it hurt?” the beautiful man turns to him, concern immediately replacing the fond expression. Damn, he is so handsome in his light grey sweater and casual trousers a contrast to the usual business attire he dons on his usual coffee fix. 

“No. It’s alright,” Mark answers a little hastily, touching where the ball hit him, placatingly. He pauses trying to contain his curiosity but it gets the better of him. “Is he yours?”

He mentally crosses his fingers hoping that it isn’t. Maybe it was his nephew or cousin or some friends child. His eyes scan for a ring but there was none. Hopefully, it meant something.

“Yeah, he is. Park In Jae, 4 years old.” the man smiles proudly, dimples forming on his handsome face. It’s unfair how that adorable smile breaks Mark’s heart. Mark should have known a good-looking guy like him would never be available. He withholds the frown threatening to show in reaction to his answer. It’s alright. He can be civil. Prince Charming was still a regular. He could not lose customers over a one-sided crush. He definitely needs to get over himself. 

“You aren’t working at the counter today?” he says, snapping Mark out of his musings. Mark feels a wave of excitement when he realizes that Prince Charming remembers him. At least enough to know that he was usually behind the counters. 

He shakes his head in reply. “The morning rush just died down, so Yugyeom has everything under control. Someone has to organize the roster for next month.”

“Oh, you’re the manager.” He says, looking slightly surprised. 

“No, I’m actually the owner.” Mark cringes slightly, wishing he didn’t have to correct him, hoping it didn’t come off like he was showing off. He hated that. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize…” Prince Charming hangs his sentence awkwardly. 

“It’s alright.” Mark stands from the wobbly chair, noting to himself that it needs replacing. “Let’s start again. Nice to meet you, I’m Mark. Owner of &Garden Cafe.” Mark smiles his best professional smile, extending his hand. That’s right. Yugyeom said he should introduce himself to his regular customers. He was only doing what was good for his business. He mentally pats his own back. 

Prince Charming smiles, his eyes turning into beautiful crescents that kinda make Mark’s heart skip beats. 

“Hello, Mark. I’m Jinyoung, single father to the rascal that hit your head with a ball, Park In Jae. Nice to meet you too.”

Jinyoung grasps his hand firmly shaking it and on contact Mark wants to melt into the ground from the force of  _ single  _ father Park Jinyoung’s smile. 

-o0o-

Park In Jae, son of Park Jinyoung, is four years old. Mark tries not to think so hard about it because obviously he had no chance whatsoever. He was too handsome, not to mention probably straight considering the existence of Park In Jae.

It’s only a few days later that they arrive again at Mark’s cafe, late into the night for something to eat. Mark tries not to bother the father and son bonding time but Jinyoung is patient and affectionate with his son and it is impossible not to stare (hopefully discreetly). Jinyoung patiently listens to his son explaining what he drew and his selection of colours, joining his son in colouring despite only half-heartedly doing it. When its sufficiently late enough, Jinyoung gathers their things and walks to the cashier, where Mark pretends he wasn’t eagerly waiting. 

“Appa, can I please have the rainbow cake. Please.” Jinyoung frowns at his son, checking his watch before speaking. It was an hour till closing and Mark guesses way past In Jae’s bedtime. Jinyoung was still dressed in his work attire, his shirt wrinkled, sleeves folded haphazardly, clear signs of tiredness on his features and yet still looked in his own way, handsome.  _ How do humans this perfect exist? _

“It’s late, In Jae. If you eat it now you’ll have a tummy ache.” Jinyoung tries to sound firm but it comes out appeasing. He picks up In Jae from the ground and cuddles him close to his arms when the little boy frowns. 

“Can we come again tomorrow to get the rainbow cake?” He asks, eyes turning glassy with both tiredness and sadness from being denied rainbow cake. 

Jinyoung glances at Mark who was perched on the counter, looking at the exchange, ready to bid them good night the moment Jinyoung had packed up all their things. He then turns to In Jae, voice full of regret, “You have school tomorrow, baby.”

In Jae’s eyes water and the beginnings of a temper tantrum surface on his face. Jinyoung starts bouncing him in his arms, sending an exasperated look at Mark. Jinyoung’s efforts, however, are wasted when In Jae lets out a loud cry. Jinyoung tries and hushes him to no avail. 

“Hey, hey, In Jae. Don’t cry. Do you like the rainbow cakes?” Mark asks, reaching for In Jae’s small arm from where Jinyoung was carrying him. A teary In Jae nods. 

“If you are a good boy and listen to your dad, I’ll give you all the rainbow cakes you want on Saturday for free. Hows that sound?”

“On Saturday?” he asks, adorably rubbing his eyes with his clenched fist. Mark nods. 

“As many as I like?”

“As many as you can eat!” Mark says a little bit exaggeratingly that has In Jae smiling a little. He glanced nervously at Jinyoung, but the latter was just smiling, watching his son with the same fond look Mark has seen countless times before. 

“Ok.” In Jae concedes, hiding his face in his father’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung mouths. He struggles slightly to work around carrying In Jae and reaching for his pocket. Taking out his wallet, he smiles (that very handsome one) at Mark and asks. “How much do I owe you for the fish and chips?” 

“No worries.” Mark hastily answers. “It’s on the house.”   
  


“Are you sure? I can’t accept that after you help calm this boy down!” He motions to his son who was quickly falling asleep on his shoulder. “Let me at least pay for the food.”

“No, no. I’m sure.” He allows himself to brush the top of In Jae’s head softly. His heart beating a little too fast as Jinyoung stares at his actions. Mark looks at Jinyoung, noting how tired and red they are from the days work and bearing the responsibility of his son. And yet the weight of it all doesn’t cower him. Mark sighs internally, he was  _ too _ perfect. 

_ Definitely out of your league, Mark Tuan.  _

“Just having you and this little one here makes my day. It’s the least I can do.” Mark mumbles, looking away, suddenly shy from the weight of his words. 

Jinyoung laughs a beautiful laugh, his eyes twinkling as he keeps his wallet, letting his beautiful smile linger towards Mark. It occurs to him that he would be giving out free dinner for the rest of his life to have Jinyoung smile like that at him everyday. 

“Thank you, Mark. Good night.”

Mark just waves, feeling his heartbeat quicken from his name leaving Jinyoung’s lips spreading warmth in his chest. He has it bad. He knows and yet he doesn’t think there was a way out now. He was basically in for it now.

-o0o-

It doesn’t take long for them to form a friendship after that. Jinyoung comes around almost daily, In Jae usually in tow. He learns that Jinyoung works at a company nearby, in Sales, and sends In Jae to a nearby school. Some days, Jinyoung’s mother picks In Jae up to spend time with his grandson and to give Jinyoung a break. He also learns that Jinyoung’s two elder sisters sometimes take In Jae out with their own children for outings. 

So despite the  _ single _ father status he was supported and something about that eases Mark’s mind. Not that he thought Jinyoung wasn’t capable of handling In Jae all on his own. Jinyoung was a good father;  _ amazing  _ even juggling all his responsibilities. Somewhere in his mind, Mark thinks it’s one of the most attractive qualities about him and yet, there was so much more to him than just that. He was beautiful both inside and out and it drove Mark crazy. 

On days In Jae wasn’t around, Jinyoung somehow manages to rope Mark into sitting at his table keeping Jinyoung company instead of doing actual work. And Mark learns quickly that Jinyoung is playful even if he thinks he is a boring soul. He is endearing in his failed efforts to make Mark laugh and witty at teasing Mark about his compulsive need to ensure the cafe was perfect, his treatment to his staff that was too ‘soft’ or his insistence that he was not ‘too kind’. 

Jinyoung had even started talking to all his staff at the cafe. Despite the shift rotations he knew everyone, taking a special liking to Yugyeom and Bambam who are devils when it comes to embarrassing Mark in front of his crush. 

“Jinyoung-hyung, don’t you think Mark works too much?” Yugyeom asked, standing by the table. Jinyoung was sipping on his coffee, nibbling on a sweet pastry as Mark pretended to do some work across him. Yugyeom and Mark both knew his work was just an excuse to sit with Jinyoung. 

“He practically lives here!” Chirps Youngjae who was wiping down the counter. It was a mercy that Bambam was currently outside taking orders from the only other customers on this odd Tuesday evening. 

“He doesn’t live here?” Jinyoung asks, carefully placing the pastry down, wiping his mouth before speaking. “I thought he did.”

“See that’s exactly my point!” Yugyeom points excitedly that Jinyoung sees it too. Mark is about to sound a protest when the yard door opens, bringing in a skipping Bambam who was calling out orders to Jaebum in the kitchen. He walks to their table, completely unaware of the conversation he had just interrupted. 

“What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing!” Mark half-shouts, trying his best to cut off Yugyeom’s answer of, “How Mark is always working.”

All his efforts were wasted though, because Yugyeom and Bambam are literally always on the same frequency that by one look, Yugyeom could have conveyed what he was trying to say to Bambam. They were connected by Wifi or something. Sometimes, it freaks Mark out. 

“He works so much that Jinyoung-hyung thought he lives in the cafe,” Yugyeom explained while Mark pretends to pout. They were ganging up on him and he hates it. It was totally embarrassing. 

“Hey, that’s not fair! I do have off days!” Mark protests but the boys were ignoring him and much to his chagrin, Jinyoung was listening to them with rapt attention. 

“If he isn’t at the cafe, which he usually is, he is at his parents. His life basically consists of this cafe. Thank god he has us as his staff who makes his life much better. We are basically his only friends!” Bambam rants.

“I’m his friend,” Jinyoung says, rather sheepishly. 

Yugyeom and Bambam look at each other, quick enough that Jinyoung doesn’t get in on their private joke as the giggle overcome them but slow enough that Mark catches it and turns bright pink. 

“We should celebrate!” Yugyeom announces as if he just had the most brilliant idea and Bambam starts jumping with excitement. Mark wants the floor beneath him to swallow him whole. 

“We should have a barbeque and invite Jinyoung-hyung.” Yugyeom elaborates but he was basically already red from delirious chuckles. 

“YES A PARTY!” Bambam squeals, jumping up and down.

“Did y’all say party?” Jackson called peeking from the small serving window of the kitchen, glancing at Youngjae who was cleaning the coffee machine. “I’ll bring some alcohol so then maybe we can get Youngjae to finally confess his feelings to Jaebum-hyung.”

Youngjae turns red as a tomato and everyone starts laughing. 

Just then Jinyoung turns to him, leaning close as he whispers, “Youngjae likes Jaebum-hyung?”

Mark nods, afraid that if he speaks the closeness will translate to a whimper. Jinyoung hums in reply, momentarily leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder mumbling a small -  _ i had no idea -  _ before removing himself and acting as if it was nothing. 

-o0o-

As it turned out, Youngjae could take is alcohol very  _ very _ well and did not confess his long time crush to Jaebum. Instead, a very goofy drunk Jaebum was stammering trying to get words out of his mouth to say something that sounded much like a confession to Youngjae. And rather boldly he had done it amidst a party game, breaking everyone into awkward stares of chuckling. 

Youngjae,  _ an angel  _ among the rest of the staff, merely said “Hyung, you’re completely drunk. Let me take you home,”

To which Jaebum turned more red than his usual drinking asian flush. 

When they finally leave, they all groan in what could only be a breath of relief. 

“Hopefully now they won’t be dancing around each other anymore,” Jackson said. On busy nights, Jackson and Jaebum work the kitchens and when their shifts coincides with Youngjae’s, Jaebum is a mess. Jackson hates it because Jaebum is an ultimate klutz where Youngjae is involved. 

Jinyoung is pleasantly tipsy next to him on the love seat they had brought out in the yard for the occasion, laughing at any small comments the boys throw at him. Mark feels his heart inflate with affection for this family he had built and the inclusion of Jinyoung. He knows there is space for more; a space that looks a lot like a growing four year old boy. 

“Jinyoung-hyung, where is In Jae? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen him,” Yugyeom pouts rather exaggeratingly to which Bambam pushes his face in mock annoyance. All five of them laugh at the exchange. 

When the laughter dies down, Jinyoung takes out his phone. “My mother is babysitting him today but recently there was a school talent show and he performed and… Do you guys want to see?”

He starts playing a video on his phone of In Jae prancing on stage in a tree costume, jumping excitedly as people clap, nearly knocking over his classmates. It’s the most endearing thing and they all agree with a series of awws and ahs. 

“I miss him. When will you bring him over?” Mark whispers to Jinyoung when Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom take turns to imitate In Jae’s performance laughing loudly. 

“You spoil him with too many rainbow cakes!” Jinyoung complains loudly, but he is doing that face which gives away that he is joking. He laughs further when Mark pouts. To placate Mark he scoots closer and places a hand on Mark’s arm. Mark notices how handsy Jinyoung becomes when he is like this, slightly inebriated. He leans into Mark with every movement, when he laughs, when he jokes. It both delights and drives him mad. 

“I spoil you with coffee and pastries everyday,” Mark teases making Jinyoung blush. Jinyoung turns to him, glancing at his shoulder as if longing to lay his head there. Mark assumes that the alcohol has taken over and his head is heavy with it. His shoulder must seem inviting. However, Jinyoung just looks away. 

“This is nice,” Jinyoung sighs loudly, closing his heavy lids for a second as if taking in the atmosphere. “You treat your staff like family.” he remarks. 

“They are my family.” Mark says, matter-of-factly, but the bite in it must have showed because it seemed to shock Jinyoung. 

“Yugyeom was right about what he said.” Mark said, eager to unknot the tension he unintentionally caused. “I don’t have many friends but I do have this cafe and all of the people who work here are family to me.”

Jinyoung is silent for a moment, playing with the hair behind his ear. “What about your parents?”

Mark hums, contemplating an answer. “It’s complicated.”

“Which part is complicated?” Jinyoung asked. “The successful cafe owner part?” He sounds as if he is upset that Mark’s parents would be anything less than proud of him. Mark could feel his cheeks heat. 

“Nah. We have a good relationship. Like i visit and stuff. But it’s still quite complicated. The cafe part is ok.” Mark rambled. “It’s the gay part.”

Jinyoung makes a choking noise from where he was trying to drink, coughing loudly from the revelation. “Are you ok?” Mark asked, quickly slapping Jinyoung’s back. 

When Jinyoung resurfaces, his eyes are red. He groans in pain to which Mark’s turns the smacking into strokes of comfort. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It took my by surprise.” He wheezes. 

“My coming out?” Mark asked to which Jinyoung nodded. “Does it bother you?”

“Oh, dear, no. I just never expected that we had that in common.” Jinyoung intoned, taking Mark’s breathe away. “Being gay.”

It’s then that Mark realizes how close they have become. Jinyoung leaning towards him as he spoke in low tones, Mark rubbing circles on his back with the palm of his hand. His eyes are drawn the Jinyoung’s glistening lips wondering at the back of his mind what it would be like to have those lips on his own. He watches Jinyoung watching his own lips, his heart surging at the realization that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he might want this too. 

“Hey lovebirds! Stop flirting and judge which of us does the best In Jae impression!” Jackson shouts, making them jump apart. 

“Yah! We weren’t- aren’t…” Jinyoung protests but his ears are practically boiling by the colour of it. The three fiends cackle. 

Mark is embarrassed by them - their teasing and inappropriate behavior - flushed to his chest with the feeling and yet he still feels happiness spread over his chest like a warm blanket. 

He sits among his friends; his family in his cafe. Full with food, laughter and contentment. 

-o0o-


	2. Part 2

Time passes quickly, days into weeks and suddenly it had been three months since the barbeque. It’s a Friday. He doesn’t expect Jinyoung to come in because on Fridays he eats out with his colleagues and goes straight home. So instead of helplessly wishing Jinyoung was at  _ his table _ by the window, Mark works the tables, making sure everything was set for the definite Friday crowd. Bambam and Youngjae man the counter while Yugyeom was covering the outside tables. 

Mark was busy talking to one of their usual Friday customers when Bambam, who shouldn’t leave the counter when 80% of the tables were full, came running for him. 

“Mark, Jaebum is looking for you.” he said, looking alarmed. “Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you.”

Mark wants to fight him for a moment but decides that if Jaebum called him at this time it must be an emergency. He nods in goodbye to the customers he recognizes in the well lit cafe, glancing at Yugyeom who was taking orders from the outdoor seating on the patio by the fairy lit garden before making his way to the counters. Once there, he throws a questioning look at Youngjae who just shrugged before returning to make their signature cold brew coffee. 

Pushing the door marked with an ‘Authorized Personnel Only’ revealed the kitchens where Jackson was plating Jaebum’s famous 7-star rice bowl. 

“Ah, Mark, Jaebum’s in the back.” he says without looking up, his tongue sticking out with concentration. Mark nods, belatedly realizing Jackson probably wouldn’t be able to see. 

“Where are you, JB?” he calls out heading to the back of the cafe to find Jaebum leaning on the back door, idly peeling apples. Even since the barbeque, there was a calm air about Jaebum, a soft glow about him that Mark has never seen before. In the cheesy part of his brain, he blames it on Jaebum being happy with Youngjae

“Why are you back here peeling apples and not out there making pasta or frying chips?” Mark asks. Jaebum wasn’t looking at him and it was making him uneasy. If Jaebum were to quit on him at this very moment, he would be doomed but he couldn’t hold him back. He just couldn’t. Jaebum had too much talent to be held in this small  _ small  _ cafe. He deserved to grow. He couldn’t do that to his best friend; his brother. 

“I think you need to step outside.” Jaebum said, stepping aside. “You work way too much and I think it's about time you do something for yourself.” 

“What do you mean? I can’t do that. It’s Friday. Don’t you see how many people are outside?”

“Take a breather.” Jaebum insists, not looking away. “Or a hundred. If your not back by closing, I'll close the shop. You can trust me. You know you can.”

And he can trust Jaebum; with his life. And yet, he doesn’t understand what is going on but as soon as Jaebum leaves him in the back room, with a heap of apple peelings, he decides a breather won’t hurt. He doesn’t hesitate any longer as he opens the door and steps out. 

He turns to his right, hoping the view of the park opposite the cafe would provide him the ‘breather’ Jaebum  _ insisted  _ he had. It was then that he noticed a familiar figure pacing on the opposite street. Mark didn’t have to walk closer to see who it was, he could recognize the flip in stomach anywhere. Without thinking about how Jaebum had probably meant for him to find this, he approaches the figure.

“I just… I just thought… I just want to…” Mark hears Jinyoung mumble as he nears his pacing form. He looks nervous as he mumbled to himself, swinging what seems to be a small bouquet of flowers. 

“Jinyoung?” Mark calls, causing Jinyoung to jump, uselessly hiding the bouquet Mark had already seen. 

“Mark?” Jinyoung says a little dumbly. A warm feeling fills Mark heart looking at his innocent expression of shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I have been kicked out of the cafe by Jaebum. Apparently, I need a ‘breather’,” Mark says, trying to ignore how fidgety Jinyoung looks. “Is something wrong?”

Jinyoung eyes are wide open, something not far from fear overtakes his eyes before it transforms into a determined look. That was just it about Jinyoung, isn’t it? His eyes tell a million stories and he was earnest and sincere and something about that just attracts Mark to him like Icarus and the sun; unafraid of getting burnt despite the knowledge that it could (most probably would) happen. 

“I just… I wanted to… I mean… Oh my god, Jinyoung, pull yourself together!” He lightly smacks his cheek, surprising Mark from the abruptness but then he steadies his gaze on Mark. 

“These are for you!” He blurts, half-shouting, raising the bouquet Mark had watched him swinging in his arms just a moment ago. Mark looks down at it only realizing now that they were yellow sunflowers tucked neatly between an array of white daisies (?), held inside brown paper. 

He takes the bouquet, heart beating so fast he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest. 

“For me?” Mark squeaks, hoping Jinyoung doesn't catch just how much this simple gesture means to him. 

“I thought it would go well with the interior of the cafe.” Jinyoung is avoiding all eye contact, his hands ruffling the back of his head and it occurs to Mark that he was shy. The thought in itself makes his heart leap but he refuses to allow for it to blind him. It might just be friendly. As he said, it was for the cafe not for him; not  _ really _ . 

“Thanks.” Mark says, hugging it close to his body. 

“I wanted to…” Jinyoung begins but stops himself midway, taking a deep breath. “Would you like to get dinner?”

“Now? Just the two of us?” Mark asks, daring himself to hope. What was Park Jinyoung doing giving him flowers and asking him out for dinner? Was Park Jinyoung doing what Mark thought he was?

Jinyoung chuckles his hand ruffling the hair on the back of his head, a clear sign he was embarrassed and uncomfortable. “I mean we can have it anytime you’re free. I’m sure Friday is a busy time for you. I’m sorry I should have thought about that.” he rambles, mumbling the words and it makes Mark’s heart skip beats. 

“No. Now is fine,” Mark is sure the smile on his face gives off how much he likes this development but he doesn’t care. He feels giddy with it. Park Jinyoung, the handsome, charming, amazing father to Park In Jae, had just asked him out to dinner and with flowers no less.

Jinyoung looks surprised as if he wasn’t expecting Mark to say yes. 

“Were you not expecting me to agree?”

Jinyoung barks a loud laugh, trying to reel it in by covering his wide beautiful smile (which Mark thinks is a shame) but ultimately fails. He wants to hear more laughs like that coming from Jinyoung and selfishly he wants to cause this laughter. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve worked up the courage to ask you out.” 

Mark smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. Did he just hear Jinyoung correctly?

“Was that why you kept roping me into spending time with you while I was working?” Mark teases. Jinyoung laughs louder, bending slightly as his body shakes with laughter. Mark could see his ears turning red. His guess must have been spot on. 

Jinyoung grins at him, small chuckles still escaping his mouth, “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

-o0o-

The date is awkward at first. Jinyoung obviously calculating his every move and Mark being too shy to say anything at all, only hugging the bouquet closer to his body as they walk to a restaurant some distance away from where they were. 

When they finally sit down in the small private booth of the american diner theme restaurant, the conversation flows easily. Mark never took notice before of how prettily Jinyoung smiles when he praises him, or how delighted he looks when Mark laughs at his jokes. Maybe it had been happening all this while but Mark had convinced himself that he was projecting. 

They were sharing a dessert when Mark couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him. 

“Since how long?”

Jinyoung was busy trying to make sure he had a good ratio of ice cream to pancake to fruit before scooping it into his mouth. “Huh?”

“Since how long have you wanted to ask me out?”

Jinyoung chokes on his ice cream, turning a beautiful pink. He coughs slightly, making a show of patting his chest before finally speaking. 

“Do you really want to know?” he asks, voice low. Mark nods in reply. 

“Since the first day.” he confesses, “You’re very good looking. The coffee is good but I may have dragged unwilling colleagues to the cafe just to look at you.”

“Did you drag In Jae too?” Mark jokes. Jinyoung snickers. 

“That boy drags me to the cafe. He adores you. I swear all his sentences start with Mark now.”

“Well, I adore him too.” Mark says, a little to earnestly judging by the way Jinyoung looks at him, contemplating. 

“You do.” Jinyoung says, as if the words leave his mouth without his knowledge. Mark could see that he was deep in his own thoughts. Likely about In Jae, and about him, and about how they were going to work this out. Jinyoung doesn’t talk about it but Mark knows whatever happened to In Jae’s other parent, Jinyoung definitely did not want it to repeat. 

Before he could think of it, Mark’s reaches for Jinyoung’s empty hand on the table, squeezing it once. When Jinyoung looks at him questioningly, he simply smiles. 

“Don’t worry,” Mark says, aware his voice is suddenly low, “We can take our time. However you want it.”

Jinyoung looks at him, the worry not completely gone, but he squeezed Mark’s hands back. And maybe for now that’s enough. 

-o0o-

“Angela is doing Real Estate now,” Mark’s Aunt Mary gloats about her daughter that never shows up to these kinds of family gatherings. “She tells me her boss is looking into getting her a promotion.”

Mark’s mother catches his gaze, discreetly rolling her eyes. Mark withholds a chuckle. His mother places a dumpling in his plate, then promptly places one in her husband’s plate. His father grins at her. 

“So Mark, how is the cafe?” Uncle Josh asks, Aunt Mary’s husband. 

“It’s going good.” Mark nods. “We serve breakfasts now. You guys should come by sometime.”

Mark smiles at the whole table. Aunty Mary, Uncle Josh, their youngest daughter, Irene, Aunt Lucy, her son, Paul with his wife and small toddler were all sat together in the chinese restaurant they usually frequent. 

There was no occasion other than it had been awhile since they got together. Mark usually skips it but he felt lucky after having a week of dreamy bliss of Park Jinyoung laughing, Park Jinyoung smiling, Park Jinyoung blushing. 

Now, though, he thinks he might regret this decision. 

“You know I never understood why you felt the need to run the cafe. You graduated with a Law degree when your Uncle Sam passed away,” Aunt Mary sounds a little scolding but Mark concentrates on the sweet and sour pork in front of him. Unfortunately, she takes it as a sign to continue. 

“You wasted three years on that cafe. Maybe it's time you become what you were meant to be. A lawyer.” 

Mark looks up just in time to see Uncle Josh elbowing his wife, in an effort to make her stop her prattling. She only gives him a side eye. 

“I mean, you’ve done well with it already. Sell it. Your Uncle Sam would never have dreamed to have a cafe as good as you have developed it.”

Mark could feel his heart boil from her jabs. She had always fought with Uncle Sam, disagreeing with his life choices, nagging him about never marrying or settling down. He was content with the life he had built. The cafe he had worked so hard to rebuild after the passing of his uncle and making it bigger and better. 

Maybe at the start it had been to mourn the loss of his close uncle, but now it wasn’t that. He couldn’t imagine how boring his life would be if he was a lawyer. He enjoyed every second of ensuring his customers are satisfied, providing them solace whether that be in the form of their first coffee in the morning or a quiet place to read. Why couldn’t they understand that?

Mark clenches his fist, ready to throw a fit but his mother holds his arm firmly keeping him in place. 

“Mary, I’m sure you mean well but that was out of line and you know it.” she chastised. 

“Besides, I’m rather proud of what he has achieved.” his father chirps in, munching loudly on a piece of duck, sending a wink at Mark. A surge of affection hits him. There was a time when his parents had asked him the same questions, worried of their son wasting his life away. The fact that they stood together defending him shows how much they support him now despite those times. 

The table fell silent, aside from the mumbling of Paul’s toddler son, pretending to eat as everyone avoided looking at how red Aunt Mary has turned. When conversation resumed, they avoid asking questions about personal life, instead choosing to comment on the food. 

Just as dessert comes though, Aunt Lucy smiles at him and somehow he knew his peace was going to be disrupted. 

“So have you met any nice girls at the cafe, Mark?” Aunt Lucy asks. “You know, Melinda keeps asking about you.”

Mark rolls his eyes. He had come out to his family in one dramatic reveal of his career choice and partner choice. They should know better than to match him up with girls. He had rather outwardly denied them each time and yet. Here he was. 

“I think,” he pushes himself up and out of his seat, causing the chair to drag loudly against the floor, “I’m going home. Thanks for lunch.”

He ignores the reactions his relatives have about his announcement, bending to place a kiss on his mother's cheek. She looks slightly sad but not so much so that she would force him to sit back down. Her worried eyes making Mark feel heavy but he could not stay a minute longer. There was only so much he could do before he started throwing bowls of rice to unsuspecting relatives. 

“I’ll come home next weekend,” he whispers, hoping it would placate her. She smiles then, obviously placated. He waves to his father and leaves out the door as fast as he can. 

-o0o-

It’s a little rainy when he exits the restaurant. It’s a good thing he had the forethought of carrying an umbrella. A brisk walk back to the cafe from here would do him some good to shake away the anger roiling within him. If he sat still in a taxi, he would surely end up breaking something. 

So he walks and walks from the busy streets of the main road to the more bare part of the town. His cafe was in the business district where big companies built their office towers. On a sunday afternoon like this the walk to his cafe is relatively peaceful. Peaceful enough that by the time he reached the familiar alley leading to his cafe he is filled with ease. 

The cafe is closed on Sundays but he fancies himself a walk in the small park opposite the street to calm himself further. Maybe if he was relaxed enough after his walk, he could make himself a coffee and sit close to the window looking out into the backyard, staring into the rain. Maybe listen to some music or watch a movie. It was  _ his _ cafe, he could do whatever he wanted. 

All thoughts of peaceful alone time leaves him the moment he reaches the corner of his cafe. On the bench in front of the cafe, sat Jinyoung, the white shirt he wore soaked, sticking to his skin, his blue denim jeans almost black from the wetness. He sits staring ahead as if in a daze that even as Mark approaches he does not take notice. Jinyoung looks pale and Mark is unsure if its due to the cold of being soaked for who knows how long or if its because whatever has happened has sucked the very life out of him. 

Mark walks toward him, not really thinking about what he was doing. Something about Jinyoung sitting on a street bench in the middle of the rain didn’t sit right with him. When he got close enough, he knew his instincts were right because Park Jinyoung isn’t just sitting on a street bench admiring the view of the park. He is sitting there, with tears falling down his eyes. 

“Jinyoung?”

The moment Jinyoung hears his name, he jerks, turning to Mark then hastily he tries to hide the stream of tears. 

“Is everything alright?” Mark tries again, coming closer this time. Letting his umbrella shield Jinyoung from the rain. It’s not close enough though and Mark could feel his back getting wet from where the umbrella could not cover the both of them. 

Jinyoung laughs, but its watery and all wrong. “It’s a little embarrassing. I probably shouldn’t be here. I forgot the cafe closes on Sundays.”

Jinyoung stands from where he was seated, wiping his face, leaving his red rimmed eyes. It’s unfair but he still looks attractive like this. It feels intimate and fragile and Mark wants to file this image of Jinyoung under things he has seen and never wants to see again. He feels a strong urge to make sure Jinyoung would never cry like this again but he calms himself and instead takes a step closer, making sure both of them were under the umbrella now. 

“Don’t go.” Mark placates. Jinyoung looks at him with a sad smile.

He feels as if he was trying to approach a wild horse. One wrong move and this rare wild beauty would leave, never to be seen again. He waits a moment for Jinyoung to stop looking like he was about to bolt before placing his hand on Jinyoung’s arm. 

“Let’s go inside and let you dry,” Mark says, tugging slightly at his wet arm. Jinyoung was freezing. 

“I really shouldn’t be here,” Jinyoung mumbles. He shakes Mark off, taking a step away but Mark follows him. When Jinyoung realizes he is followed he stops, turning to look at Mark questioningly. 

“Would you like a shoulder or a distraction?” Mark asks as nonchalantly as if asking what the current time was. 

“Huh?” Jinyoung sounded weary.

“My uncle used to ask me the same question whenever I was upset. If I said a shoulder, he would listen and be my shoulder to cry on. If I said a distraction, he would provide a distraction so that I would forget about whatever was bothering me.” 

Jinyoung looked at him, seemingly undecided. 

“Sometimes when I answer ‘distraction’, he would tickle me.”

“That’s horrible.” Jinyoung scoffs, suddenly shielding himself as if worried Mark would start tickling him. 

“It works though.” Mark said, chuckling thinking about those times he was tickled. “You got distracted.” He places his hand on Jinyoung’s arm again, pulling him closer so they were both shielded under the umbrella. 

“Come inside, please. You’re freezing.” Mark pleads when the other doesn’t make any move to protest he tugs him so they could walk to the cafe. 

“Is this the same uncle you inherited the cafe from?” Jinyoung asked, curious. 

“Yep.” Mark lets the ‘p’ pop, tugging Jinyoung gently to the door. 

“Seems like a great uncle.” Jinyoung remarked. 

Upon reaching the front door Mark goes through the complicated process of unlocking the door and deactivating the anti-theft system. When they finally stepped inside, safe from the rain, Mark walks towards Jinyoung who was standing at the doorstep, as if he needed to be guided in. Whatever it was that happened, wasn’t good. Jinyoung has never seemed this off-kilter before. 

“Do you want to come in so I can make you a hot coffee?” Mark asks. Instead of answering, Jinyoung tugs him by the arm so that their bodies are only a feet apart. 

“Thank you, Mark.” Jinyoung says, looking at him with an earnest expression that makes Mark want to melt to the ground or catch those lips with a kiss. “You always seem to make things better.”

Warmth fills his heart from the simple words Jinyoung says. 

“Is it too late to ask for a shoulder?” Jinyoung says after a moment of silence. Mark shakes his head in reply. 

It happens in slow motion. Jinyoung scoots closer till their bodies are touch, his arms looping around Mark’s back and his forehead leans onto his shoulder, hair brushing against his neck. 

“This isn’t-” Mark begins but Jinyoung cuts him off. 

“I know.” He inhales deeply, turning to press his face into the crook of Mark’s shoulder, “I just…” Jinyoung begins but is cut off by a sob. Immediately, Mark wants to take all his words back. 

“Hey, It’s ok. Don’t worry ok.” He turns slightly, careful not to shift Jinyoung’s head, using his free arm to stroke Jinyoung’s back. 

“I lost my job, Mark. The company has gone bankrupt.” Jinyoung shudders. 

“Hey, it’s alright. You’ll find another job.”

Jinyoung lifts his head but doesn’t pull away. Mark is slightly aware that they are close but Jinyoung has that expression on his face again. The one that MArk doesn’t ever want to see again. 

“I won’t be able to afford In Jae’s current school. He would be so heartbroken.” Mark continues to rub soothing patterns onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, unable to say anything in reply. 

“He’d have to stay with my mother while I find another job and I won’t be able to see him.” Jinyoung sobs. “He is going to hate me.”

“In Jae would never hate you. He loves you.” Mark strokes his hair. “I’m sure your mother would take care of him, she did raise you.”

“And look at me! Aren’t I a failure?” Jinyoung snapped. 

“There is no need to be harsh.” Mark deadpanned. He cups Jinyoung’s face in his hands, looking straight at him. “You’ll get through this. You won’t be alone.”

_ I’ll be here… _ Mark adds in the back of his mind but instead he pulls Jinyoung closer as Jinyoung sobs harder. 

-o0o-

Mark Tuan was truly something else. Jinyoung had thought that from the moment he had laid his eyes on him. He was good-looking that much was clear from the amount of young girl flocking his cafe for a chance to be served by the handsome owner. For awhile, it had filled him with jealousy but it’s soothed by Mark’s tender look when Jinyoung enters the cafe after a long day of job-hunting or the firm grip of assurance Mark places on his shoulder or clasp of hands. 

Mark has expanded his blanket of warmth to include Jinyoung and In Jae; The same blanket he wraps around his cafe staff and his parents. Jinyoung is both thankful and sorry. 

Thankful that Mark smiles when he enters the cafe as if just looking at Jinyoung makes him significantly happier. Thankful that Mark treats In Jae so well and dotes on him as if his own. Thankful that despite his work and the responsibility he shoulders, he makes time to ensure Jinyoung is not freaking out over his messed up life. 

But mostly he is sorry. Sorry that Mark gives, gives and gives but expects nothing in return. Sorry that Mark wears his heart on his sleeve, looking at him with that look that makes Jinyoung melt into the cracks of the floor tiles. Jinyoung is both unworthy and undeserving. 

And yet. 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” a raspy voice wakes him from his slumber. When he opens his eyes, Mark is there, close, breath tickling his cheeks. Jinyoung is aware of the slight ache in his neck from where he was leaning and the numbness from his arm in which he lay his head on. Glancing down he recognizes his laptop from where he was job hunting was pushed aside to make space for Mark hovering over him. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Jinyoung groans, hiding his face in the bend of his arm, hoping no sleep lines have formed from his nap. 

Mark chuckles, a low rumble, his face retreating only to be replaced with a comforting hand on the back of Jinyoung’s head. “Is that a problem?” he asked, not denying it. 

Jinyoung rises from where he was hiding, allowing the distance to thin further. 

“You like me.” Jinyoung drawled, allowing a tone of challenge to escape his lips. His eyes watching as Mark swipes his tongue over his lower lip, thinking about the feeling to have that on his own. It’s been three weeks since their ‘date’ and they haven’t kissed. Maybe Jinyoung was desperate. Maybe. 

“I do.” Mark smirks, always up for the challenge. “Like you, that is.”

“Then why won’t you kiss me?” Jinyoung asks and immediately Mark turns red. Jinyoung avoids eye contact, suddenly feeling shy after such a bold question. Before he can take his words back though, Mark leans in stealing a peck. Soft lips covering his mouth, filling his with warmth for just a moment before its pulled away, unconsciously, Jinyoung chases it but Mark is faster. 

Mark turns, ready to bolt. All jinyoung could see was the red tips of his ears. Before he flees though, Jinyoung catches his arm. 

“Not so fast!” he mumbles, trapping Mark with his arms. He descends on Mark, capturing those lips again. When their lips meet, Mark melts in his arms and all other thoughts leave him altogether. The kiss is sweet and tender, so much so that Jinyoung doesn’t want to break apart. But eventually they do, flushed from it. 

“Don’t tease me,” Mark growls low at him, still not pulling away despite the kiss ending. The closeness addictive. Jinyoung closes his eyes, trying hard to restrain himself from leaning forward again. 

“Get back to work, Jinyoungie.” he amends, softer, leaving a kiss on his cheek before pulling completely away. The warmth from him even as he retreats, leaves Jinyoung dazed from both restrained desire and the contentment of finding where he belonged. In Mark’s arms. 

-o0o-

“He went straight to sleep.” Mark announces as he makes a beeline straight to Jinyoung’s side. Jinyoung smiles at him, grateful that Mark had tucked In Jae in becuase he was just too tired to move. He nudges Jinyoung, who was lying sprawled on the sofa, immediately making space for him. “Out like a light.” he adds as he snuggles closer into Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung groans when Mark squeezes him but does nothing else to move Mark’s weight off of him. Instead, he threads his fingers in Mark’s hair, eyes focused on the TV. Jinyoung could feel Mark slowly descending into sleep in his arms, his head sagging slightly with sleep. Unconsciously, he smiles. 

It feels like both an eternity and no time at all since the first time Jinyoung had felt this at home with Mark. An eternity because he cannot imagine a time when he had not known this beautiful man that may or may not be drooling on his shirt but also no time at all because an eternity has passed and yet his memories of their first date, first kiss, that time Mark had asked him to move in and that time Mark had told him that he love In Jae more than life itself and if Jinyoung lay a finger on him he would not hesitate. 

Life isn’t perfect. He works on a very minimal wage, arranging books in the local library but the hours align perfectly with In Jae’s schedule and it keeps him close to the thing he loves; books. Mark’s relatives still look at him as if he was an unnatural addition to their family but they dote on In Jae and Mark’s parents adore him. Mark still overworks himself taking care of the cafe but now Jinyoung can always find ways to lure him home. 

Life is no where near perfect but Jinyoung rather likes the way it is now. 

“Ugh, stop it. You’re being so loud!” Mark groans, eyes still shut asleep, burrowing his face further into Jinyoung’s chest. 

“I didn’t even say anything!” Jinyoung protests. 

“I can hear your thoughts and you’re practically screaming,” Mark grumbles, finally opening his eyes to look at his lover. “You’re in a good mood. What happened?”

Jinyoung smiles. It’s hard not to when his heart feels full with love from how well Mark knew him and would pick up all the queues. He wants to ask Mark how he knew but Jinyoung knew the answer already. He had heard it countless times before. 

_ Because I love you _

“I got a reply from one of the publishers,” Jinyoung tries not to beam. But it’s impossible. 

“From the manuscripts you’ve been sending out?” Mark shot up, fully awake from the news. “Someone is interested?”

Jinyoung nods and Mark squeals. “I’m so proud of you! I didn’t even do anything! I’m just - omg! Jinyoung! I’m so happy for you!”

Jinyoung laughs because he was happy too. It’s been a life long dream to see his writing in book and paper. This might just be it. 

“Thank you.” Jinyoung says, when Mark settles in him again, smiling. 

“What are you thanking me for? I didn’t do anything.” Mark complains but his ear turn a familiar shade of embarrassed red. 

“For just being there for me. You amazing human, you!” Jinyoung squeezes Mark in his arms until Mark begs to be let go. They laugh as they wrestle, nearly toppling over the sofa from their tumble. When the laughter dies down, Jinyoung stares at Mark, foreheads plastered together. 

“I love you, Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung whispers, stealing a small kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re crazy,” Mark giggles which is the closest he would ever come to accept his gratitude. 


End file.
